


Tony's Little Black Book: Turn of the women

by hellbells



Series: Tales from Tony's Black Book [18]
Category: Alias (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Grey's Anatomy, NCIS, Scandal (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Tales from Tony's Black Book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony tales from his black book contains some extraordinary women ... here are just a few.





	1. Contents Page

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that this collection will be solely het pairings of Tony with women characters from various fandoms. 
> 
> I know this is not everyone's cup of tea, which is why it has become it's own collection.

The other collections included in this series are as follows:-

Tony's Little Black Book: [The Original Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887124)

**Phase 2**

  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Shades of Grey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700892)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Law and Spy Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597365)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Night in front of the TV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614756)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Big Heroes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689828)
  * Tony's Little Black Book: [Holiday Collection 2017 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016232) 



* * *

  **Phase 3**

  * Tony’s Little Black Book: [Fusion Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674157)
  * Tony’s Little Black Book: Threesomes and Moresomes
  * Tony’s Little Black Book: Author Fav’s



** And Tony’s Little Black Book: Turn of the Women  **

  1. [Maria Hill ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316494/chapters/35535918)(Avengers Movies)
  2. [Dr Meredith Grey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316494/chapters/35899500)(Grey's Anatomy)
  3. [Buffy Summers ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316494/chapters/36323475)(Buffy the Vampire Slayer)
  4. [Sydney Bristow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316494/chapters/36473037) (Alias)
  5. [Darcy Lewis ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316494/chapters/36577149)(Thor/Marvel movies)
  6. [Olivia Pope ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316494/chapters/38117276)(Scandal)



**Names Being Considered (No particular order)**

  1. Sameen Shaw (Persons of Interest)
  2. Emily Thorne (Revenge)
  3. Dr Samantha Carter (Stargate SG1)
  4. Dr Jennifer Keller (Stargate Atlantis)
  5. Dr Temperance Brennan (Bones)
  6. Natasha Romanov (Marvel Movies)
  7. Supergirl (DCEU TV shows)
  8. Wonder Woman  (DC Movies)
  9. Eve MoneyPenny (Bond)
  10. Felicity Smoak (Arrow TV)
  11. Nyssa Al-Ghul (Arrow TV)
  12. Melinda May (Agents of SHIELD)
  13. Faith Lehane (Buffy/Angel)
  14. Jessica Jones (Jessica Jones)
  15. Pepper Potts (Marvel Movies)
  16. Lady Sif (Marvel)
  17. Megan Reeves (Numb3rs)
  18. Donna (Suits)
  19. Agent Carter 
  20. Kono (Hawaii 5-0)
  21. Emily Prentiss (Criminal Minds)
  22. Jeniffer “JJ” Jareu (Criminal Minds)
  23. Penelope Garcia (Criminal Minds)
  24. Caitlin Snow (The Flash TV)
  25. Jordon (Night Shift)
  26. Lisa Cuddy (House)
  27. Abby Whelan (Scandal)
  28. Elizabeth McCord (Madam Secretary)
  29. Camila Saroyan (Bones)
  30. Parker (Leverage)
  31. Sophie (Leverage)
  32. Anya Jenkins (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)




	2. Be kind to Us (Maria Hill)

Maria Hill was so terrifyingly badass that most men ran in fear of her. She’d made peace with the fact she’d probably never have a long-term relationship thanks to her work with SHIELD but she couldn’t regret protecting her country.

Still, it didn’t mean she didn’t like to have a small drink and pity party every now and again.

“Be kind to us.”  
  
Maria whirled around to be met by a handsome guy who was smiling charmingly at her. She was curious. “Why?”

The man answered almost immediately. “You’re too amazing for most men.”  
  
She found herself smiling despite herself. “Not for you, I’m guessing.”

“No.” He was grinning having not been struck down immediately. “So the question is will you be kind to me?”

Maria found herself offering her hand. “Agent Maria Hill.”  
  
“Charmed,” kissing her hand. “Agent Anthony DiNozzo.” 

_It was the start of a beautiful friendship that would develop into something more._

_~*~_

Ziva had entered with a gunshot and Tony would never forgive her. He couldn’t just let it go like everyone else. She might not have pulled the trigger - but she was the one that had fed Ari the information that led to Kate being killed. There was a long game here that he wanted no part of as far as he was concerned.

“You know we have to get to know each other.”  
  
Tony looked up and decided to channel Maria. She was effortless efficiency at work and kept up a mask of perfect control. It would freak the others out but it would discourage the close relationships with his work colleagues and if he was honest, he was done with the people being ‘fake’ family to him.

“I’m Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and SFA of the MCRT. Nice to meet you, now _if_ you are serving as the liaison officer you need to read this manual.”  
  
She frowned as the man in front of her was not acting like his profile suggested. The book was massive and she didn’t want to read it. “Why should I?”  
  
“Well, even if you did get a special pass to the team, you are still subject to our rules and laws. You read the manual and you follow the procedures or our cases get thrown out of court and I hate that more than anything.”

Tim looked up in shock. He’d never heard Tony be forceful like this, or go against Gibbs in such a visible way. “ _Problem, McProbie?_ ”

Tim flushed. “No, I’m just finishing my report.” He found himself justifying his action, reacting to Tony’s demanding tone. He scowled as if he couldn’t believe that he’d done it and yet the younger agent did it. He didn’t want to get between whatever byplay there was between DiNozzo and Ziva.

  
~*~  
  
When Tony got home he started bitching about the stupid Mossad chick and as he cooked the pasta - let Maria know about how stupid the whole thing was in all senses of the word.  
  
“So no formal investigative training?”  
  
Tony shook his head. “Nope, unless being able to kill three ways with a pencil counts.”  
  
Maria snorted. “She missed a few, not as badass as she thinks.”  
  
“No one is as badass as you, I keep telling you this.” Tony replied with a surety of knowing something to be true.

“You’re just saying that because I agreed to marry you.”  
  
Tony shrugged. “It has improved my mood exponentially. I won’t lie.”

“You get the plague again, I will kick your ass.” She warned.

Tony looked sheepish because it was thanks to Maria he had his lungs in a normal state. He’d explained it away as a miracle therapy he’d tried whilst on medical leave. He could hardly say the science twins at SHIELD had cooked up something for their favourite deputy director’s fiancee.

_~*~_

In truth, things were going so well that she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was a year later and now they were living together happily and still on cloud nine and then she stepped into her office to find the penny dropping.

“You want to recruit my man?”  
  
Fury smirked at her, knowing that it had been a long time since she’d been in a serious relationship. He tried for innocent. “Operations are expanding and he provides a useful and complementary skill set to you.”

She didn’t doubt that Tony would be good. He would be able to put up with Fury too, considering what she knew of Gibbs. She was sure though that Fury was doing this to mess with her. “Is this because I authorised Budapest?”

Fury arched his eye. “Now why would I do that?”  
  
She stared right back not willing to concede any ground there. “I don’t know as it gained us the Black Widow.”

~*~  
  
Tony had been working in the bullpen when Fury and Maria walked in. He could tell that this was a business visit and not a personal one so he reacted accordingly. “Good afternoon, Director Fury, Deputy Director Hill. How can NCIS help you this afternoon?”  
  
Fury snorted. “I don’t want NCIS, I want to talk to you _alone.”_

Gibbs stepped up. “He’s my agent.”  
  
Fury smirked. “No - he is a full grown-ass man who can make his own choices. This is for his eyes and ears alone. I don’t need the toxic trio following.”  
  
“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Fury guessed his bluster and anger got him everything he wanted. If that was the case, Gibbs was fresh out of luck because he didn't give a flying fuck. He wasn’t even the scariest thing he’d seen today and it wasn’t even ten in the morning. “Well, you three can all sit here and figure it out.”  
  
Even if Tony was in a contrary mood - that scene would have assured Fury he would follow if only to thank him for the morning entertainment.

Tony started to listen with growing disbelief. “You’re giving me a sales pitch.”  
  
“I only hire professionals.”  
  
Tony sucked in a breath because this would be a promotion and the only two people he would answer to were Fury and Maria. He was okay with that and the work they did was serious he knew that and he could be part of it. Still, there was a serious question because he adored Maria and if this was going to mess with their relationship he’d stay unhappy at NCIS. There was no competition as far as he was concerned. “Is this going to mess with my relationship?”  
  
“Like I said, I hire professionals.” 

Tony understood the translation to be _I care about results._

Tony looked at Maria asking silently - what she thought and got a shrug in return. So ultimately this was his choice and he thought about the hostile team at the moment. He wondered if the next stunt from Ziva would see him with a serious injury. Maria had already offered to flatten the bitch for him if it offended his manly sensibilities. Tony had laughed and said he would keep it in mind. “Sure, Fury, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

~*~  
  
The rumour mill was ridiculous about the couple. It hadn’t taken long to find out that Fury’s _left-hand_ man was Maria’s fiance. They were sitting in the cafeteria at headquarters, comparing the latest wildest theories.

“You’ve bewitched me with a compound according to the science department.” Maria declared with bemusement.

Tony snorted knowing Maria never did anything she didn’t want to do. He’d been there when she’d been dosed with sodium-pentathol and the only truth she’d told were the ones she wanted to say. It turns out his fiancee had a lot of disparaging things to say about people's sartorial choices. Oh, and she had no problem in waxing lyrical about his sculpted ass whenever they tried to ask her something inappropriate.

Tony took a bite of his salad. “Well, I like the one where you apparently asked the _wonder twins_ to grow me, as a perfect male specimen to answer your whims.”

She couldn’t stop her laugh at that one and Christ, some people really did have creative imaginations. “Wow, it’s your fault for being so pretty. I keep telling you this.”

Tony smirked, not able to kiss her like he wanted to. “So, you’re still kind.”  
  
It was an in-joke for the couple but the intern who heard him say it dropped his plate. Not able to reconcile the badass agent with a kind-woman.

The trick for Tony was he understood the idea of masks and Agent Hill was not all she was and he could work for her and yet go home and love Maria.

_Of course, the rumours just got out of control when Agent DiNozzo was the only agent to throw off Loki’s mind control._

_When asked how his reply was. “I have room to worship only one person and that is my fiance.”_


	3. Twist of Fate (Dr Meredith Grey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severe AU for both ... and if you are a die-hard MErDer shipper then this is probably not the short for you.

Tony had been drinking to forget his case and his life woes. After all, once he’d slowed down he realised he’d ended up in Seattle. He’d started driving after finding out about Danny and hadn’t stopped. It seemed in Seattle it did nothing but rain so he flashed his black card at the Hilton and booked a room. 

He had choices to make and once again, he was being forced to rebuild his life. He was good at it but he’d hoped those days were behind him. Once he’d settled at the bar of a place called Joe’s, he kept flicking the business card around and around. Tony could hear what Gibbs had said about him. He liked the idea that you don’t waste good but ... was he a Fed? His brooding thoughts were interrupted by a cute stunning blonde.

She slumped at the bar next to him. “Joe, my fine man ... Tequila and keep it coming.”

Tony shook his head and made an offer. “You may as well share mine.”

She smiled at him, all easy smirk and Tony loved it. She introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Meredith, my good knight.”

Tony smirked because it had been a long time since he’d felt like a knight in shining armour. “I ride a classic Mustang in black rather than a white horse.”

Meredith quirked an eyebrow, with a sexy smug grin added. “Now that is hot.”

Tony took the proffered hand, letting it linger. “I prefer Tony to good knight.”

It was a long fun night that only ended with a yelp from Meredith and a promise to meet again, if and when he was available.

Tony thought about it and, like Meredith, he didn’t feel like this was a one-night stand. “I will make some enquiries and meet you for lunch. No way you deserve canteen food after I made you work up an appetite.”

Meredith kissed him. “Oh, you are definitely my good knight.”

 

~*~

Richard could admit that he was a little worried about having Merry come and work at his hospital. If only because he found it difficult to contain his paternal instincts. She was by blood the daughter of Thatcher and Ellis Grey but they’d made high-income neglect an art form. The young girl had been left forgotten in the shadows as her parents fought to make something of themselves. He was a lucky man in that not only did his Adele forgive an affair - she helped him look after Meredith.

They did such a good job that Meredith openly called them Mom and Dad and without a hint of sarcasm. So listening to his chief Neuro go on and on about a blonde girl who was it for him was difficult. He paid attention when Derek stopped raving about the girl and said one word.

“Damn.”

Webber looked at his Chief of Neuro. “Huh?”

Derek’s voice sounded a little dreamy for a Head of a department. Richard found himself glaring. “It was a good job she never gave you the time of day. That’s my Merry.”

Derek’s eyes widened knowing that for Richard, the woman standing below them was the daughter of his heart. Richard was ignoring it, for now, he wanted information on the guy Derek had been ignored in favour of. ”Tell me about this guy.”

Derek snorted as what was supposed to be spying on the interns for their lunch break just got a whole lot more interesting. “Don’t need to, he’s right there.”

Webber took in the man. His first thought was  _ cop _ but that was a nice suit, even for a Federal Agent. In the end, it didn’t matter if he made Meredith smile that way. Oh, they were more than just friends - this would be interesting.

~*~

Life went on at the hospital, the interns as a whole caused a lot of gossip but never Meredith. She worked hard, did her job and worked hard to avoid the crap of being a  _ blueblood.  _ If it was hard making your way as a doctor, it was harder still when your mother was infamous. 

In fact, he was listening to Meredith bitch to him as she ate her lunch in his office. “They hate me.”

Richard looked up from his paperwork. “Jealousy will always be an ugly colour and you grew up around here. So you are somewhat at an advantage.” He tried to reason with her.

She grinned at him, and her answer of, “It was my church,” said a lot about her as an individual and a doctor.

Richard snorted because he’d been there and knew the truth of it. “Playground more like.”

She blushed but didn’t deny it. “Do I have to go to the dinner?”

Richard smirked, understanding now the request for them to have lunch in his office. “You can socialise with the best of them and I want to meet this Tony of yours.”

She huffed knowing what this was really about. It was him being protective and getting to see if her man was good enough for her. “He’s a cop, what else do you need to know?”

Richard rolled his eyes because there was no way that would be enough information to satisfy him. “He is special to my baby girl and I want to meet him.”

Meredith still couldn’t believe her luck when it came to her current relationship. They’d met the day before she started her job. It had started off as a casual relationship but as they both got their lives in order but then it got serious. They figured it was stupid of them to be living in hotel rooms when she had a place. They proposed initially that they room-share but ended up having way too much chemistry for that. “He is a police captain.”

Webber chuckled because there was money in that man as he’d seen the suits - more than he could earn as a civil servant. “He is more than that judging by his suits.”

Meredith snorted. “He is wealthy but prefers to work for a living. He’s not scared of me and promised he’d do his best not to end up under my scalpel.”

“Smart man and not intimidated by a smart woman makes me like him more.” Richard confessed.

Meredith bit her lip and confessed. “He stops the dark and twisty feelings.”

Richard worked hard to keep the tears out of his eyes but that one statement sealed his forever support of Tony. “Then I adore him.”

Meredith grinned and kissed his cheek. “See you later, Pops.”

 

~*~

There was one intern who was willing to talk to her as if she wasn’t Satan incarnate and that was her person - Christina. “So you did get out of it?”

She shook her head.”Nope.”

Christina cackled. “So you gotta go wear a cocktail dress?”

Meredith had a big grin on her face as there was one thought that did amuse her. One might consider it a silver lining. “Tony can wear his uniform.”

“Who? Hunky boy?” Christina asked intrigued. “”You’re sickeningly sweet together.”

“It might make the evening go a bit better.”

Christina smirked. “You just can’t wait until the end of the evening where you peel him out of his outfit.”

Meredith smirked. “That too.

~*~

Meredith was waiting in the foyer for Tony to arrive. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with a severe split. She figured she was young and it looked great on her - so why not?

“You look stunning.”

Meredith whirled around and gasped. Tony was wearing his police uniform with his medals. “Wow.” 

Tony looked sheepish. “I wanted to make a good impression.”

Meredith looked coy even as she took his hand and led him into the ballroom. “You’ve already done it.”

Tony took her arm. “The security were giving me shit about my weapon but I ain’t going anywhere without it.”

Meredith just patted his arm. “Well, try not to shoot anyone. It will affect donations and the chief will be upset.”

Tony grinned at her, it was such a cheeky charming reply that he couldn’t help but laugh.

The dinner was in full swing when Tony watched a character on the dance floor. He kept eyeing Merry’s step dad and it was confusing him.  From what he’d learned apart from the extra marital affair - he was a good man who did his best by his patients.

He whispered low. “Mere’ - do you know the guy in the corner?”

She shook her head. “No, but he screams disgruntled patient.”

That he did. This was not ideal, there was a ballroom full of potential hostages or people to be caught in the crossfire. “Stay here.”

“You better not injure yourself.”

Tony leaned down for a quick chaste kiss. “You’ll be here to rescue my sorry ass if I do.”

She sighed, knowing there was no way she could tell him not to protect people, it would be like him asking her not to save people. It didn’t work. 

Tony, for his part, was unaware of Meredith’s musings as he was trying to surreptitiously make his way around to the Chief of Surgery in order to protect him. This was going to be dicey in their current surroundings but he had to try. 

The suspect started to charge. Tony needed to clear himself some space so shouted. “Gun! Down on the floor!”

The whole dancefloor managed it apart from Richard Webber, himself and their suspect. “How did you know.”

Tony growled. “I’m a cop ... it’s my job. So how does this end?”

“WITH HIM FEELING THE SAME PAIN AS ME!”

Tony shook his head. “No, it doesn’t because at the moment you haven’t harmed anyone. The minute I think you’re going to pull the trigger ... I put you in the ground and not even the most talent doctor here will be able to put humpty back together again.”

“Who are you?”

Tony growled. “The future son-in-law so what are we going to do? You shoot him, you’ll be dead on the ground before you even realise it.”

The gunman looked around, panicking as this wasn’t supposed to happen - it was mean to be doctors, not cops. “Why are you even here?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m irrelevant. You have a choice, right now all I can charge you with is firearm possession with an intent to use for ill purposes.”

“He killed my wife.”

Tony shook his head. “No, I have no doubt that he is a doctor that offered the very best care but he is not god. Don’t make me shoot you.”

The gun lowered and Tony raced forward to cuff him before anyone else could set him off. Tony sucked in a breath after he’d read the Miranda rights. By that time two uniforms were ready to take him away. Tony looked to the silent crowd and chuckled. “And some of you thought I was the evening's entertainment in a different way.”

Webber stepped forward. “ Merry don’t take this the wrong way but I love your boyfriend so much right now .” He couldn’t believe that only a few moments ago he’d been looking at the wrong end of a gun. His wife, Adele snorted. “I love him too.”

Tony felt the side hug/tackle of Merry. She grinned at him but her look spoke of adoration and Tony felt warmer just looking at his lover. He kissed her forehead. “Hey, I told you I wouldn’t end up under your scalpel if I could help it.”

The crowd broke out into applause and Tony blushed, he knew this would get out but as a Captain, his time for undercover was over. Plus, he was growing up and Meredith Grey meant more to him than the thrill-seeking of a UC operation.

Meredith whispered in his ear. “Love you, my good knight.”

Tony sucked in a breath but replied. “Love you too. Let’s get out of here.”

_ And the rest is a different story, in fact, Tony would cross paths again when one of Gibbs’ team got admitted to the hospital with a resistant form of pneumonic plague. _

 


	4. Done Baking (Buffy Summers)

Tony had been in a long term relationship, not that any of the others would know. It might come out now as he’d just refused a long term assignment. He could tell the Director wasn’t going to take no for answer.    
  
He didn’t care - if Jenny thought she’d win, she’d never met Buffy.   
  
He’d met Buffy three years earlier. He’d chosen to convalesce from the plague with his mother’s family in Oxford. It turns out, when he’d been dying of the Plague, his Uncle felt bad and reached out.    
To begin with he had no clue about the Supernatural. It had changed one day when his cousin, Crispin, who had not taken Tony’s appearance with good grace, invited a Vampire in.    
  
Tony could be pissed but the idiot had died for his ego so really what was there left to say. The Vampire obviously didn’t seem to care that he looked half dead as he’d gone for Tony. Tony hadn’t known it was a Vampire, he’d just reacted.    
  
After his brain had reconnected watching a thing turn to dust. He’d shouted for his Uncle Clive - he’d taken one look at Crispin and then at Tony who looked like a strong breeze could knock him over.    
  
Clive had been so angry about his son’s hubris but he’d been practical too. It was just the way some family’s behaved. He’d promised Tony that he would explain everything straight after the funeral - which was when he’d learned about vampires, things that go bump in the night and the kickass young women who fought them.    
  
Buffy had taken one look at him and declared she was keeping him. Tony wasn’t stupid and had been more than amenable to that declaration. It had been three years and they were still together.   
  
~*~   
  
Talking about strong and beautiful women, one was surrounding his coffee pot. “I swear you love me for my coffee maker.”   
  
The groan he got made his trousers tight. His lover had a serious relationship with caffeine. “It’s so good. And I lived in Rome for a year.”   
  
Tony shook his head even as he pulled her in for a hug, it had been a long month since they’d last seen each other in person. “Hello, gorgeous.”   
  
Buffy sunk into the hug the way she always did, then pulled back. “Wait - you wear Zegna to work?”   
  
Tony pouted. “And what is wrong with Zegna?”   
  
A teasing grin flitted across her face. “Nothing at all. Don’t they get damaged?”   
  
“Sweetheart, I’ve seen some of the outfits you’ve slayed in.”   
  
Buffy’s grin turned wicked. “You’ve never complained.”   
  
Tony kissed the top of her forehead. “Never will, I’m your humble servant helping you with any of your H & H itches.”   
  
She pulled him to the comfortable couch. Tony sat down first and Buffy decided he was a more comfortable seat. Still, he was only a man and when your gorgeous lover sits on your lap you don’t say a thing, unless you’re stupid.    
  
Tony asked his usual opening question. “So what you been up to?”   
  
She huffed. “According to Giles, I missed you, moped around London, beat up some demons and he lost patience and sent me to do the spot checks on the minis.”   
  
Tony laughed at that summary but he was quick to kiss her neck. “Hey, it was just how annoyed you sounded. I love you, and I love having you here every minute I can get you here.”   
  
“You’re just glad Giles likes you.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Any meet-the-parent situation is bad but when you know the one has a nickname of ‘the Ripper’ you became wary.”   
  
“Nah, G-Man loves you because I do.”   
  
Tony smirked. “I think it helps that I am a Paddington.”   
  
She had a wicked grin. “I do so love to introduce you as Lord Paddington - sends shivers.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “I told you I would be your arm candy whenever you want me to be.”   
  
She frowned. “What about your undercover work?”   
  
He loved that she cared enough for that to be a thought. “Buffy, you’re more important. What we do is risky but I don’t need to borrow trouble.”   
  
She kissed him soundly and Tony fell into the kiss and gently started to lead the kiss. Passion between them was always explosive and they never lacked for reasons to explore it. After all, he had missed his blonde bombshell. Also, unknown to Buffy, he’d been evaluating his life choices in a way that he was hoping she was receptive to.    
  
Once Tony had learned about the supernatural and having been introduced in such an explosive fashion - he’d done research, a research had led to doctorate studies in Occult and Ancient representations. In fact, the ink on his PhD was just dry. It had come about because he’d been invited to take up the Paddington seat on the newly formed council and he’d chosen to defer until he knew enough on the subject. Thankfully, Rupert had thought his sentiment admirable and it turns out having a former British Library curator as a mentor made writing your thesis a lot easier.    
  
Tony decided to broach the subject. “So when are you going to take over the US operations for the council?”   
  
Buffy grinned. “When you join me.”   
  
Perfect. Tony had to reach behind the couch so he could show her the diploma.    
  
She read the name out loud. “Dr Lord Anthony Paddington. PhD.”   
Tony watched a million emotions flitted across her face as she absorbed it, and what it meant for them. He didn’t get the whispered. “Done baking.”   
  
He did, though, get being kissed senseless, so gone were any fears that she didn’t like her surprise. He had to break apart and he sent up a curse about needing oxygen. The lung damage was no longer an issue as the low-level earth goddess had healed them for him.    
  
“So do you like my surprise?”   
  
Buffy giggled. “Like it, love it. Let me show you how much.” As she grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom.   
  
~*~   
  
The next day was a Sunday that his team was off rotation so there was a flurry of activity in his apartment. He was typing up his resignation and Buffy was on the phone with Giles discussing what needed to happen to officially reopen the US Council House.   
  
Tony had finished his resignation, printing it immediately and sealing it in an envelope. He felt like he should feel sad but while he’d gone through so much at NCIS all he could feel was relief and overwhelming excitement for a new adventure.    
  
Buffy had commandeered his laptop and brought up a very sweet looking stately house. “So are you okay living here? Or shall we find another place?”   
  
Tony quirked his eyebrow. “That is some grace and favour place.”   
  
She snorted. “So you’re gonna be okay with living next to the VP?”   
  
Tony sighed extravagantly. “They better not have loud parties but as long as you’re with me.”   
  
~*~   
  
Jenny watched DiNozzo arrive and she’d been trying to figure him out. All the actions of Gibbs and the others should have primed him to say yes to the undercover operation - instead he’d refused citing a significant other. Today, he’d asked for a moment of her time and she’d agreed hoping he’d come to his senses.   
  
So she was stunned when his opening gambit it was to offer her a white letter. “I’m tending my personal resignation, and ask that you let me break it to the others.”   
  
She’d been stunned. “You’re vital to the MCRT.”   
  
Tony shrugged and shook his head. “No, Gibbs and I have lost the working relationship we had pre-bomb and I am tired, Jenny. And, myself and my significant other have been offered a great opportunity. For what it’s worth Cassie Yates would be a good fit.”   
  
She sat back and saw a tired, resigned man. “What will you do?”   
  
DiNozzo grinned at her. “A bit of this and a bit of that. You can ask me at the parties.”   
  
So there was a clue.    
  
He served out his two weeks and Jenny watched to see if the others on the MCRT caught a clue. They didn’t. DiNozzo calmly took on his duties, didn’t bat an eyelid at any comment and seemed to soak it up like a sponge.    
  
Today was the last day of his notice period, so it would change today. He came in first and looked at her standing on the mezzanine level. “Can I be cheeky and ask that I store my Tuxedo in your office?”   
  
“Of course, you can Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
“Thank you, Madam Director.”   
  
Her curiosity was getting the better of her. “How are you going to say goodbye?”   
  
DiNozzo smirked at her. “My date is bringing the letters I have with all the words I want to say.”   
  
She was surprised by his next offer. “Buffy and I have the company limo, you’re welcome to join us when we leave here. I know you’re also a guest for the Naval ball.”   
  
“I’d be delighted.”   
And she would because she would love to meet the woman who’d stolen the heart of the infamous ladies man.    
  
~*~   
  
At six on the dot, he’d gone to change, none of the team batting an eyelid. They did stare on his return to his desk. It might have something to do with the tailored Tuxedo. However the team was ignored because Buffy had arrived wearing the most gorgeous and stunning green cocktail dress. He waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, kissing her hand extravagantly. “You look absolutely stunning, Milady.”   
  
She giggled. “Are you ready to go to the ball?”   
  
“Tony is no gentleman.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “McSnob, your problem is you have always confused money with class.”   
  
Buffy smiled sweetly but was channelling Giles. “Oh Tony, there is no point in arguing with the noveaux riche.”   
  
Tony snorted. “That’s true, my Love.”   
  
Ziva, Gibbs and Tim had been caught unaware. They’d known something was different, they’d just assumed it was a long term prank and they were waiting for the punchline - only it never came. Tony offered them each a letter with their names written on.   
  
“Oh boss, you should know that I quit two weeks ago.” Tony said feeling pure relief. He held a hand up when they all looked like they were about to say something. “It’s been a ride but it’s time for me to be my own man.”   
  
“This is a jape, yes?”   
  
Tony shook his head, and he looked way to comfortable with the blonde on his arm. The blonde was was looking at Ziva with thinly veiled contempt. “No, no, joke. Look this is goodbye so let’s not make it toxic.”   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. “It is nice to put names to faces.”   
  
Jenny was standing there with Dr Mallard. Ducky was grinning. “I’d heard the 47th Lord of Oxfordshire was attending.”   
  
Tony looked at Buffy with adoration in his eyes. “How could I say no to this delightful woman who bewitched me body and soul.”   
  
Ducky smiled. “Ah, well the love of a good woman can tame even the most restless soul. I understand we’ll be travelling together.”   
  
“That is right, Dr Mallard, and I’m hoping you’ll tell me lots of stores about Tony.” Buffy replied.    
  
“Only if you will tell us how you met.”   
  
Buffy and Tony shared a glance because it would sound in poor taste to say at a funeral. She’d think of something knowing Tony would be able to keep up. The two couples headed for the exit and on their way to the party, keeping up a pleasant conversation.    
  
~*~   
  
“Boss, what just happened?”   
  
Gibbs had finished reading his letter and sighed. He’d known something had been wrong since his return to work but he’d ignored it. The letter had certainly put things into perspective and he hoped it wasn’t too late to fix it. “You heard him. He is his own man and we’re not invited. Read your damn letter.”    
  
_ It didn’t matter as the damage was done. Tony had left, got the girl and found happiness. The worst thing was Tim hated that he was jealous but he was and it didn’t matter one bit.  _ __  
__  
_ Tony didn’t care, he and his girl we having a spot of vamp staking and then going to dinner with the VP who’d become friends. His social circle was a little higher than his ex-colleagues and they were now left in the dust.  _ __  
  
  
  



	5. Down the Rabbit Hole (Sydney Bristow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and Tony end up in a twisted soviet-suburban hell hole. It’s okay though because at least they got to meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of the season 4 episode Welcome to Liberty Village.

Jack Bristow listened to the plan for about fifteen seconds before he shut it down hard. The APO team was good and they were who were called when the American agencies couldn’t be seen to officially intervene. Still, there was no way he was letting his daughter go into such a hostile situation with that flake of a man. “No, there is a better way and I called in a favour.”   
  
Sydney quirked an eyebrow and asked, more out of curiosity because the list of people her Dad respected was slim to none. “Who?”   
  
“Someone who is good enough to fool your mother. Did, in fact, fool your mother.”   
  
The whole table sat around contemplating what type of person could get the better of the infamous Irina Derevko. Arvin Sloane chuckled, knowing just who Jack was talking about. “You got DiNozzo?”   
  
Jack smirked. “I got DiNozzo.”   
  
“My ears are burning.” A new voice said.   
  
The team turned around. “You’re a spy.” Vaughan thought he was a cop. Or, he was the last time he’d seen the man.   
  
Tony had an easy smile. “I’ll be whatever you need me to be.”   
  
Sydney had to smirk at the way even the straight males shifted in their chairs. This was going to be fun. She explained the situation knowing Vaughan’s nose would be out of joint. “I need you to be my husband where we pretend to be Russians, training to be Americans to steal secrets from a terrorist group, the October contingent.”   
  
The team were intrigued at how well the newbie would take it. The man though looked at the spec, and his legend and wrinkled his nose. “Well, I have a stunning wife, and I don’t need the legend, activate Vasily Petrov.”   
  
Marshall frowned. “I know that name.”   
  
The man smirked. “Do you?”   
  
“Yeah, the guy was upper echelon American Bratva. Complete psycho. The Captain called him his pet psycho. You cannot pretend to be him.”   
  
Tony laughed but it was cold, and the team shivered. Well, all apart from Jack, Arvin and Sydney. “Sweetheart, who’s playing? Pull up the file.”    
  
And Tony’s face was staring at them from the screen. “And I only allegedly cut up the other outfit. Oh, and I was not laughing in a pool of blood when the police arrested me no matter what the rumours say.”   
  
Some of the table moved slightly away. Sydney rolled her eyes, “So who is his wife?” She asked, eyebrow raised challenging him.    
  
“My darling, Elena. I always spoke about her but she was never seen. It was my handler, if she got caught we had that excuse. Only no one ever saw her so it’s an easy role for you to slip in to. The fact you’ve never been seen will add to your mystique.”   
  
She giggled. “I was no doubt swept off my feet by a bar brawl.”   
  
“I was thinking your skills with Semtex had me making heart eyes.”   
  
Jack saw sparks, and judging by the flinty look in Vaughan’s eyes, so did he. Too bad. He was never fond of the man but he didn’t like the way now his wife was dead he was sniffing back around his daughter. DiNozzo would support her and not try stifle Sydney.    
  
~*~   
  
Tony preferred domestic cases. Russia was cold in the winter and Moscow was freezing. He and Sydney were walking hand in hand down the street sharing an umbrella waiting for their contact.   
  
The initial contact was bizarre - they gave the pass phrase in Russian and then the leader, Ivan, asked her to say it in English. Sydney was too smart and accented her English. Only that wasn’t good enough- he asked for it without an accent.   
  
“What would you need me to say?”   
  
Ivan smiled and Tony was getting a definite Stepford vibe off him. It made no sense, why did a Russian terrorist need to be a perfect American?    
  
“That will do just great. Hop in the van Karen and Tom. We got a lot to cover, my name is Dave by the way.”   
  
And they stepped into the van and down the rabbit hole. They were in the van for hours, wondering just where the hell they were going. The drive was long enough that they had definitely cleared Moscow, and even the golden circle.    
  
The van had no windows so they never saw the pull into the camp, or the fact they’d just pulled into what looked like a cliched American suburban town.   
  
-*-   
  
They got out of the van and maintained their cover even though they felt like they’d stepped into a bizarro Alice-in-Wonderland soviet camp. Tony spoke up, speaking to his wife showing some humour. “This is just like Long Beach.”   
  
Ivan smirked. “Okay, you have an advantage over some of our neighbours as you’ve lived in America before.”   
  
Sydney was hanging off Tony’s arm. “It was a great job opportunity for Tom, just a shame the severance package wasn’t negotiated.”   
  
Tony saw the look back at him. It was interesting to gauge the measure of a man by seeing how they react to a supposed psycho. Tony didn’t like the fact that Ivan just seemed pleased.   
  
The door opened and it was definitely like they’d stepped into Stepford Wives. He kept his hand on Sydney’s back to remind her that she wasn’t alone. “If I’d known we were having guests, I’d have baked.”   
  
The first woman, a brunette in her late forties, stepped closer. “That’s okay, the girls have clubbed together to get you some stuff for your first few nights.”   
  
Sydney smiled. “That’s so kind of you.”   
  
Tony stepped up to take the casserole. “I’ll pop that in the fridge.”   
  
The next thirty minutes they were subjected to a who’s who of Russian terrorists, and their only job was act like the archetypal suburban couple. It was with blessed relief that they closed the door on Dave and his wife Linda. Their only restrictions being to get ready for their big day tomorrow. And a moving in gift of a Tokarev 22 pistol that they needed to be able to assemble in under 20 seconds.   
  
They knew the house more than likely had electronic surveillance so kept their speech guarded. “Huh.”   
  
Sydney snorted but started to massage her shoulders. “Huh, indeed. You know I could really do with a shower.”   
  
Tony smirked. “You know I will never say no to that.”   
  
Upstairs, they put the taps on and the shower on. It was the only way they could confuse any voice bugs. “Welcome to Stepford Village,  _ Joanna _ . If it helps I promise not to sell you to  _ Mike Wellington _ .”   
  
Sydney smacked him on the shoulder. “Yeah,  _ Walter _ . Thank god we’ve both watched Stepford Wives. Let’s change. Do you want to take a run for reconnaissance? Or get started on the homework?”   
  
Tony had a salacious grin. “I’ll take the homework. Will I get a reward for a time bonus?”   
  
She’d finished getting dressed. She’d felt things with Tony that she hadn’t in nearly three years. “We’ll think of something.”   
  
~*~   
  
The rain was lashing down outside but Tony ignored it. He wondered what Tim and Kate would make of him now. The sad part was they’d think this was just another prank. They wouldn’t know the undercover operative who knew what he was doing.   
  
The gun broke down and reassembled like it was an extension of him. He’d used every trick that Gibbs had shown him. He could do it in sixteen seconds flat. This mission was odd but he liked the way APO worked. He definitely liked the way Bristow did her job and he’d already admired the way she could adapt to anything. It was quite the turn on.   
  
Syd walked back in the kitchen. “Met Dave on my run. Told me about the neighbourhood watch and how they deal with intruders. We can sleep soundly at night.”   
  
“Good to know.” Tony knew there and then that what they suspected was confirmed. The lack of security inside the town meant there was heavy duty surveillance inside.  “Time me.”   
  
She held up the stopwatch and it stopped at 17. “Impressive.”   
  
Tony put the gun down. “How about we get some sleep?”   
  
They were professionals so sleeping in the same bed was fine. On top of that, it wasn’t like they weren’t attracted to each other. Tony liked the way Sydney nestled down on his chest. It wasn’t unwelcome. In fact, he could get used to it and that scared him.    
  
They had no idea what they were stepping to in the morning but it was no doubt going to be something fucked up.   
  
~*~   
  
They got dressed in the morning and Tony hammed it up with the best of them. He was a walking, taking cliche of the fifties right now. He slipped on a watch that had been a gift from Gibbs. She looked at it with a smirk. “That is against the rules.”   
  
“You know rule three is never go anywhere without a knife.”   
  
She smirked. “I know.”   
  
And as they opened the door ‘Dave’ informed them of their initiation. They had to buy a car, like normal Americans. This was too easy so he knew there was a screwed up catch.    
  
_ There was.  _ __  
  


“You see, Gloria and Jerry also want the car and to be a part of the family ... and there is only one car.”   
  
Tony didn’t need to be told any more. He could see the other couple had already been given a chance to start on their weapon. The guy was Dave’s deputy and Tony would make a point of punching him in the face once he survived a shootout in a car dealership.    
  
His life, man.   
  
Luckily him and Syd were on the same wavelength. They upended the table to provide cover as he needed a few seconds more to finish the weapon. As soon as he did, he gave her the weapon and reached for his knives. There was no way he was taking another weapon when he preferred knives anyway.           
  
She took the weapon and dived out the window, deciding she was going to take down ‘Gloria’. There was no guilt here as they were crazy terrorists.    
  
Tony saw Jerry advancing and like him, Jerry had given the gun to his wife. Tony was expecting the dick move though, so when Jerry swung the case Tony ducked low and stabbed him in the leg, severing the artery. The guy would bleed out very quickly and wouldn’t be able to attack him again. Sydney had used the anguished shout of the woman to take her out. They’d both had enough and dived into the convertible, tearing out of the shop as soon as possible.   
  
They made it back to their house in quick time and shut the door behind them. Sydney looked at the blood on his head.  Jerry had managed to catch him with the case on the way down but Tony would rather take a knock on the head than dead - so it was all good in his book. “Come on, let’s go clear up. We want to be presentable if guests appear.”   
  
Tony nodded and took Sydney’s hand as they walked up the stairs. She gently touched his wound, and Tony saw a look of care. “Hey, I’m okay.”   
  
“For now.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Let’s not do a double date of bowling, knowing us it’ll probably be a grenade we roll.”   
  
She sighed. “Our watch is dead but we have to maintain cover. That was close.”   
  
Tony threaded his fingers with hers. “Agreed on all accounts. So how immersed in the roles should we be?”   
  
It turns out that they both preferred method acting and sex was still good after marriage - at least with them.    
  
~*~   
  
The floorboard creaked and Sydney and Tony had dived out of bed, each with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other.   
  
David looked pleased. “Good. Get dressed, we’re going to America.”   
  
Tony glared. “It couldn’t have waited for the morning.”   
  
David shook his head. “No, you will get training on the device and then we’re off.”   
  
The actual job the terrorist outfit wanted them to take was simple. In fact, a cakewalk for two real Americans like Sydney and Tony. It was the EMP device with a repeatable core that freaked them both out. This little baby could fry all the electronics in LA and then on the same day take out San Francisco.   
  
Tony waited until they were on a plane with David and Linda, as well as his deputy and in a great twist of irony his wife was called Joanna. Tony might have died if he was going by an alias of Walter.   
  
He whispered to Sydney. “Here love, if we’re doing this you deserve proper jewellery.”   
  
Linda smacked Dave’s shoulder. “You never buy me jewellery.”   
  
Dave smiled tautly. “You’re making us all look bad.”   
  
Tony swept a hair off Sydney’s face. “Oh, you know how it is.  I get into this bar fight and realise maybe 20 against 1 is not good odds. And then there is this stunning woman, who grabs a bottle, tinkers with it. And BOOM. They’re gone but so was my heart. I always find things that will help her find her way back home.”   
It would too as it had a tracking beacon activated carefully inside the heart pendant. 

  
“D’aww. You are going to breeze fitting in to the suburbs. Although, Tom, no bar fights. You need to keep a low profile.”   
  
Tony, who now had his arm around Sydney, grinned. “My wife already has my heart so I need start no more bar fights. The money from this job will let us settle on a beach.”   
  
~*~   
  
The group were all arrested and so were Tony and Sydney for show. Only the SUV they were bundled into held Jack Bristow and Arvin Sloane.    
  
She hugged her Dad. “I am so glad to be back on US soil.”   
  
“We saw the images before the watch was destroyed. You’ve just spent your weekend in terrorist suburbia hell.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Yeah, I think I’m more of a city man myself.”   
  
Sydney giggled. “Too bad you have to go back to NCIS.”   
  
“You will make young Vaughan cry.”   
  
Sydney shrugged. “Tony would have kept trying to find me in those two years. He understands watching your six.”   
  
“Rule Two.”   
  
Arvin wasn’t stupid and he was more than willing to take a new recruit, especially one of the legends like Tony. The man was riding the success of surviving, and it was clear that he was more than a little enamoured with Sydney. “So do you want to make the switch full time?”   
  
Tony was bold and it might have had something to do with surviving soviet suburbia hell. “That depends. Will Agent Bristow kill me if I start to date his daughter?”   
  
Jack shook his head. “No. You won’t break me daughters head and you showed this weekend that you will do what it takes to survive and make sure that my daughter survives. A man can certainly live with that.”   
  
Tony was engulfed in a hug. “In that case how can I say no?”   
  
_ How can I say no? It was a good phrase and was what Sydney uttered when she accepted his proposal. It was also what Tony said when he was offered the running of APO.  _ __  
  


_ It was a life run to his wants and desires while still protecting the county. Life was good and the only thing he’d had to do was find the incentive to leave NCIS. It turns out that APO had one thing all the other agencies hadn’t - Sydney Bristow. _ __  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that for NCIS the knife is rule 9 but Tony has picked and chosen which rules he wants to have for himself so in Tony’s personal rule book, it’s been boosted to rule 3.


	6. Spitfire (Darcy Lewis)

Darcy Lewis was annoyed. She should never have let Pepper trick her into coming to DC. She had a way of talking rings around politicians that Pepper adored and thus made her do it more often. She would always say something about using her poli sci degree.  
  
The gunmen waving their piece around and threatening to shoot anyone who moved she could have done without. She would have tased the little scrotum but he had two moronic mates. This sucked. The Avengers were never going to let her go out again.   
  
The police arrived quickly, quicker than she expected for the middle of DC.  
  
“Corporal Mathers. This is NCIS.”  
  
The three paled. “Ah, how the fuck did they know?”  
  
Darcy ran through her memory banks the acronym NCIS. Oh yeah, the Navy cops. She probably should have kept her mouth shut but she was pissed off and that was never a great combination. “Coz you’re really stupid and don’t understand Semper Fidelis.”  
  
She was yanked up by the hair. “Ow. Add misogynistic ass to the list”.  
  
“You too stupid to shut up.”  
  
Darcy snorted. “Er let me guess, you don’t know what misogynistic means.”  
  
The phone had been thrown through the window. Darcy figured in for a penny in for a pound. “Don’t you think you should answer that?”  
  
“No, we don’t want them to ID us.”  
  
Darcy would have face-palmed if her hands were available. “Shall I answer then?”  
  
The phone was thrust in her face. “Hi, I’m Darcy Lewis, one of the hostages. The corporal here would hate to be ID’d so has designated me the speaker.”  
  
Tony snorted. “It’s good to hear your voice, Ms Lewis, and my name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS. First of all, can you tell me if the hostages are okay.”  
  
Darcy sighed. “My hair will need a new appointment but otherwise yeah. Pepper is going to have a fit.”  
  
Tony didn’t react on the phone but Darcy could hear the clicking of fingers on his hand. “Have they given you any demands?”  
  
Darcy snorted. “Well, they came in waving guns like it was a penis extension and then you arrived and they needed a plan b.”  
  
“Hey, we had a plan.”   
  
She had a bright voice despite being taken hostage and Tony couldn’t help but admire her spunk. “Oh they had a plan - they’re just being coy.”  
  
Tony asked. “Look, we want the safe release of all hostages. How is that going to happen?”  
  
The corporal thought about it. “We want a plane.”  
  
Tony groaned realising that these bank robbers, apart from being in debt, were also seriously stupid. He had made a signal to Gibbs and Ziva that they were going to be needed. If they were that stupid they would have short fuses. His one shining grace in all this was the designated hostage spokesperson seemed to have her shit together. “Okay. Hang tight, Ms Lewis. We’ll organise a plane.”  
  
“You do that, handsome. Preferably before I end up getting extensions because hands here is too rough with my roots.”  
  
Tony wondered what Lewis looked like because she sounded like a pure spitfire.   
  
~*~  
  
Tony had the file on Lewis and their hostage crew. He whistled. “Damn.”  
  
McGee frowned. “What?”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “This beauty,” showing her picture, “counts Prince Thor as a _shield-brother_. Do you think the crew has any clue had badly screwed they are?”  
  
McGee shrugged but damn, what a woman. She would no doubt swoon over Tony. Life was not fair, and SWAT was no help here.  
  
Tony looked over the notes on her government file. “Boss, is the angle still awkward?”  
  
“I could make it but I can’t guarantee there wouldn’t be collateral.”  
  
Tony had to float the idea, it would be unorthodox but they’d always made it work. “What if we plan for a breach if we can get a distraction?”  
  
“And how do we do that?”  
  
Tony explained. “She has allies on Asgard.”  
  
Gibbs thought about it and this was the worst bank to try and extract hostages from. He would be having words with their security expert after this whole affair.  
  
“Make the conversation happen. We’ll be down in five. I want to be ready to roll with Plan B.”  
  
McGee was curious, Gibbs never doubted Tony. He just went with the suggestion. Gibbs must trust Tony a hell of a lot to do this. He must be missing something.   
  
Tony picked the phone back up. “So, Ms Lewis, how are we doing?”  
  
“Glad to hear your voice, handsome.”  
  
“HEY! No flirting. You’re supposed to be getting us our plane.”  
  
Lewis snarked straight back. “Hey, I can multi-task and do both.”  
  
Tony really couldn’t wait to speak to her in person. “And there was me thinking your brother was a bigger distraction.”  
  
Lewis didn’t let her voice quiver. “He is awesome, and how long until the plane?”  
  
Tony decided to go for broke. “Well, the chopper will be here soon but a lightning storm is delaying arrival.”  
  
“Heimdall! Hook us up!”  
  
The agents saw a light show and the NCIS agents didn’t wait. Gibbs saw the psychedelic light show but kept his focus on the guy in front, having him in cuffs before he could shake the shock. Tony had done so with his own assailant. They turned to take out the third only to find him shaking on the floor as if he was being tased. Lewis was standing over the last one with a demented grin.  
  
“I can’t wait to tell Tony how effective my new taser is.”  
  
Tony waltzed up to her. “It is nice to put a face to a voice.”  
  
He got looked up and down as if he was a piece of meat. Tony was (surprisingly) more than okay with that. “And you, Agent, has exceeded my expectations.”  
  
Tony’s grin showed how okay it was. “Well, I thank you for your timely assistance. Your courage today helped stop fatalities.”  
  
Darcy shrugged. “I didn’t have to talk to douche politicians so this is a win. And Pepper can’t shout at me.”  
  
Tony felt like he should show some initiative. “Well, I have paperwork from this incident but after it’s done I would love to take you out.”  
  
“Done. Eight O’Clock, pick me up from the Raddison. Keep the suit on.”  
  
Tony just grinned. “Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
McGee just looked at him. “It’s so not fair.”  
  
Tony smirked. “Hey, McJealous, there is a girl out there for you.”  
  
Ziva just clapped McGee on the back. “It will be a bang in the pan.”  
  
Tony didn’t say anything, he let them think what they wanted. He would go on his date and hope their chemistry actually held common interests.   
  
~*~  
  
Lewis was eating and regaling him with a tale. He adored the fact she was so down to earth even though she counted a Prince, a Billionaire and a recently thawed super-soldier as a friend.   
  
She snickered when he expressed that and shrugged. “Pepper is the queen of all of them though.”  
  
Tony smirked. “I’ll take your word for it. So, you are in New York and I am stuck in DC but I think you’re incredible and want to see more of you.”  
  
“Can you put up with invasive Avengers, crazy scientists and a possible pirate dread knockoff who may harass you?” Darcy asked biting her lip.  
  
Tony knew the answer immediately. “Darling, if I get to keep seeing you, I can handle anything that is thrown at me.”  
  
She was looking pensive. “You will be tested.”  
  
“Then teach me what I need to know.” Tony replied as if it could be that simple. She wanted it to be that simple.   
  
“Okay.” She agreed, grabbing his hand.   
  
“Now, I have had a traumatising day. You should make it up to me.”  
  
Tony grinned boyishly and really, she didn’t think anyone could out-smile Steve. She was wrong. “Yes, Darlin.”  
  
~*~  
  
Tony had been calling Darcy every day and texting her if necessary. They stole visits wherever possible. She’d finally stopped bitching about going to DC but Pepper noticed that they stopped being charged for a hotel room. It had been a year since that first fateful meeting and they were still going strong.  
  
Tony loved the kooky messages he got from Darcy about how her day was going. The ludicrous events helped balance some of the horrors he was forced to see. He’d suggested make the Avengers an Instagram page for the positive PR. How could people think the Hulk was a monster when he was caught kipping on the gym floor, with a kitten and a dog on his chest.  
  
Darcy thought about it and sent an email to Fury asking for permission.  
  
An hour later the man was in her office at Stark Tower. She sighed. “I have made sure your crazy scientists haven’t blown up the universe. So what?”  
  
He looked at her like she was an experiment. “Where did you get the suggestion?”  
  
“My boyfriend.”  
  
Fury nodded. “That is Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS correct?”  
  
She nodded. “You know it is, you snoop. We’re happy and making long distance work. I’d never thought I would settle but for that man, I can even wait for happy times.”  
  
Fury though, he was a sneaky man. “I want you to ask him how he would solve the issues between Stark and Rogers.”  
  
It was bugging him that the Avengers were not keeping a handler. They all ran away, and he couldn’t exactly bring back Coulson as the team thought he was dead. It would be too awkward.   
  
Tony was an investigator but had unique ways of solving issues. He also had experience in solving awkward personality issues. So she did as Fury suggested and she sent the message ... _< How do I solve the issues of Stark and Rogers?>_  
  
The message came back immediately. _< Joint therapy for PTSD - they both have it, and sharing just might make them find common ground especially if they are co-leads.>_   
  
Fury thought about it. “Give me your phone.”  
  
Darcy handed it over with a glare. “It better not join my iPod.”  
  
Fury dialled the number and waited to see what happened.   
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Agent DiNozzo.” Fury started.   
  
The tone got frosty. “Where is Darcy?”  
  
Fury could respect the man’s question and liked that was where he first went. “She is safe and glaring at me right now as I asked politely to borrow her phone.”  
  
Tony actually laughed. “I didn’t think you asked anyone anything politely, Director Fury.”  
  
Now Nick liked people who were quick on their feet. “When I want something.”  
  
Tony was wondering what the hell was going on but jumped through the hoop. “And what do you want?”  
  
“Your suggestion is great but the two of them are stubborn bastards so I don’t know how to get them there.”  
  
Tony sighed and moved away from the noisy place he was in. “Okay so is this a trick or an interview?”  
  
Fury smirked at Lewis. “I was wondering how you would feel switching agencies. I need someone to babysit the Avengers and keep them functioning.”  
  
Tony groaned and then laughed. “You are a sneaky bastard. Of course I want to be closer to Darcy.”  
  
“So what do you say, what to join SHIELD?”  
  
Tony groaned. “You can deal with the paperwork and my agency. I am done.”  
  
Fury had read the file. The man was being treated like shit and a disposable asset. The agency had major issues, and he was saying that with a significant mole leak. “I can do that. You fix my go-to team.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Agent DiNozzo, my office now.”  
  
Tony looked up from his computer screen. “Madam Director.”  
  
“My office.”  
  
He stood up.   
  
“What did you do now?” Ziva asked.   
  
Tony shrugged. “Guess I’ll go find out.”  
  
Okay, so strictly speaking. He knew exactly what was about to be said. He walked calmly through the doors of the director's office.   
  
“You are being reassigned. Effective immediately.”  
  
Tony played it coy. “Where?”  
  
She pursed her lips. “Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”  
  
“Cool.”  
  
She groaned. “Is this because of Gibbs?”  
  
Tony shook his head. “Look, I won’t lie. I’m tired. I ran that team with two hostile agents and I made sure the solve rate didn’t dip. I kept it together and I have my amazing girlfriend to thank for keeping me sane.”  
  
“Oh? I wasn’t aware that you were seeing someone.”  
  
Tony shrugged but there was a fond grin of a man in love. “She is something else. She works in New York too, so that will be good.”  
  
“So you don’t want me to fight this?”  
  
Tony shook his head. “This has been a fun ride but Gibbs doesn’t remember me properly and despite the rumours, I am not masochistic.”  
  
She was vexed. She’d been priming DiNozzo for an op. She would have to move her agenda now as there was no way she would get away with using DiNozzo if he was under SHIELD scrutiny.  
  
~*~  
  
Tony skipped down the steps. “You got a box there, McNosey?”  
  
McGee handed him the print paper box. “Here.”  
  
Tony grinned. “Thanks.”  
  
He picked through his desk items. He didn’t actually want to keep much. This was a fresh start but he wanted to give Gibbs his medals.  
  
“You’re leaving?”  
  
Tony nodded. “Reassignment. Love to chat but need to jet.”  
  
“You can’t leave!”  
  
Tony actually snickered. “Er, yes I can. You might not respect me but others do and I have a new job that I can’t wait to start.”  
  
“Who would give you a new job?”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “You know McGee, I actually just accepted one of the monthly offers I get.”  
  
Gibbs was frowning but hadn’t said anything. Tony was hoping they could at least keep it civil. “Boss, it’s been fun. Thank you for everything you’ve taught me.”  
  
“You can’t leave.”  
  
Tony hated doing this but he needed Gibbs to understand. “This job brings me closer to my Shannon, boss. You really going to stop me from that?”  
  
Gibbs shook his head. “No.”  
  
Tony shook his hand and then gave the man a salute. “I need to go say goodbye to Ducky, Abs and Palmer.”  
  
Those goodbyes went as well as he expected they might. The Autopsy staff were pleased for his promotion and ensured they got promises of contact. Abby pouted, hugged him, growled at him, cried on him and just generally tired Tony out with the emotional whiplash.   
  
Tony made his way out of Autopsy and back up to the bullpen for what could be the last time. He didn’t feel guilty, he was excited looking forward to what might be in his future.   
  
And talking about his future. He had a lovely shapely surprise in the form of his gorgeous partner. “Hey, beautiful.”  
  
She smirked. “So I heard from a Pirate that you’re coming to play in my tower.”  
  
Tony snickered. “I think it’s Stark’s tower but yeah, I accepted the pirate’s deal.”  
  
“Wait. That’s the girl from the bank.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, McGeek. This is my partner, Darcy Lewis. We’ll be off now.”  
  
Ziva and Tim didn’t get another word in. He was entranced in the conversation with Lewis. Ziva didn’t understand. He never kept a woman around for more than a night.  
  
_What made Lewis so special?_ _  
__  
__Tony’s answer was that Darcy electrified his soul and he’d no intention of going back to sleep._


	7. Standing in the Sun (Olivia Pope)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This not kind to the relationship between Olivia Pope and the President so if you ship them - then this will not be the fic for you. 
> 
> This is set in the first couple of seasons.

The Director was not keen on him but Tony was okay  with that fact . He was just glad to be back on dry land and his girlfriend was happier too  about him no longer being stationed on the Seahawk .  In fact, apart from the passive aggressive crap at work, life was kind of perfect. Tony was pretty sure that Olivia was going to find a way to make mince-meat of Vance if he’d kept them apart much longer.  There was a small twisted part of him that would have enjoyed seeing it but he preferred being able to sleep in the same bed.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face.  “You’ve back one day and you look smug and  _ waaaay _ too content.”   
  
Tony reacted instinctively to the snide remark. “Well,  _ McLonesome _ , when a man and a woman have fond regards for each other they can and will choose to share time together.”   
  
“You’ve been at sea for weeks!”    


Tony winced because if McGee’s voice had gotten any higher - only dogs would have heard him.  If anything, Tony just let his smirk grow wider.  “I’m that good. Now back to reports,  _ McSlacker.”  _ After all, he and Olivia had made a pact - stop apologising and to live their own lives to the fullest.

Tony watched as  Vance  made his way over to their part of the bullpen. 

“Gibbs has just gone to grab caffeine.”   
  
Vance shook his head making it clear it was not Gibbs he was wanting to talk to, which was unfortunate. To Tony, the man was obviously annoyed. He  looked like he’d broken a toothpick and it was permanently stuck in his gum. “Agent DiNozzo, you are attending the Governor’s ball. I have orders to ensure you leave on time.”   
  
Tony smirked internally because damn, Olivia worked quick.  Of course, he didn’t let the smugness show on his face - he went for polite and courteous professionalism . “Thank you for the indulgence, Sir. I’ll make sure all paperwork is cleared.”   
  
It was an easy promise to make, after all, he’d already done it all. He refused to let Olivia go against the President on her own.  Hell, Tony would have taken a black mark to make sure that Olivia wasn’t forced to go stag to the shindig. She’d told him about the patterns of bad behaviour the couple would fall into all too easily. 

Tony knew all of Olivia and how much she hated some parts of herself. Tony wasn’t naive but he believed that deep down she  was a good woman and needed to see she didn’t need to be anyone’s mistress unless that was  _ her  _ wish. She’d not had any luck finding a man who could stand up to her ex. Thankfully for Tony, he was used to people disapproving of him. It paid to be independently wealthy if this did go badly. 

_ Did planning to tell the President he can fuck off if he got handsy, mean you’re in love?  _ If so Tony was head over heels. His pleasant musings were broken by Tim’s screech.

“You’re going to the Governor’s ball?”

Tony smirked,  seeing the raging jealousy in both Tim’s and Ziva’s eyes. “Yes, I am. Why?”   
  
“The President will be there.”  Like that was the only reason to be there.

Tony thought darkly,  _ I’m counting on it.  _ Verbally,  Tony played it clueless but he hoped so. “He might be but I assure you, I have eyes only for my date.”   
  
“And just who is your date?” Ziva asked in an annoyed tone. Tony was guessing she was not liking the idea that he liked someone else.  Too bad, he wasn’t leaving Olivia any time soon unless she asked him to leave.

“An amazing woman but she doesn’t run in federal circles.” Tony offered as his only explanation.

If they hoped for any more information they were fresh out of luck. They were going to get no more from him. He had no doubt tomorrow he would be in the papers so the secret would be out then. They would just have to wait.

~*~   
  
Olivia Pope was in her offices, trying out her fifth dress.  She was getting more and more frustrated by her inability to settle on what to wear. This was not like her at all. 

“What’s up?”    
  
She whirled around to see Abby. “I need the perfect dress!”   
  
Abby had a wicked grin. “I thought you said  _ Tony _ was your perfect little black dress?”    
  
Olivia snickered, remembering her lover’s face when she’d said that - it was adorable. “He is perfect arm candy and he won’t deny it. I just need  _ him _ to see that he can’t play with me anymore.”

Abby knew who _ him _ was and only her friend could have such a tangled romantic history. She’d made the decision to cut herself off from the White House and make healthier choices for herself and so far it was working. Abby had no doubt that Tony had a lot to do with her resilience. Although after her disastrous own relationship - she kind of wished that she’d met Tony first. 

_Speaking of the man in question._ “I vote for me on your arm and a perfect black dress on the rest of you. If my vote counts for anything.”

Olivia whirled around and looked Tony up and down. She loved the fact he’d dressed up  in a perfectly tailored tuxedo  and come to a dinner that he had no desire to be at - just for her. She’d never before been in a relationship where she was put first. It was refreshing.  She found herself relaxing and couldn't help but teasing.  “Is that right?”   


Tony stepped forward and kissed Olivia on the cheek. “Well, you’re going to be stunning in whatever you wear ... but I do love how classily sexy you look in that dress.”   
  
Olivia’s smirk grew because they weren’t thinking about the dress but rather what they got up to on that night when Tony peeled her out of it. It was a good idea. “Be right back.”   
  
~*~   
  
Abby looked at Tony,  marvelling at the calming influence he had upon her tempestuous friend . “You’re kind of perfect and that is just so sad.”   
  
Tony shook his head  as he disagreed . “Nope, I’m a workaholic, recklessly suicidal and too loyal.”   
  
Abby snickered at that summary because it sounded like he was repeating someone.  She could take a guess at who but figured she’d ask just in case.  “Who said that?” 

“Olivia.”  He replied with a fond grin, showing he was more than okay with it.    
  
Abby stared open-mouthed. “She did, did she? So what are your good points?”    
  
Tony’s smirk grew wide. “Well, I’m loyal to a fault, athletic and romantic.”   


Abby sighed wistfully. “And you don’t have a brother?”    
  
Tony shook his head  but offered her some small hope . “No. I have a cousin, who Olivia is fond of, called Jason. He’s a trial jury consultant and manipulates juries from the sidelines.”

“Is he single?” Abby asked, half-jokingly, half serious.

Olivia was back, looking perfectly coiffed and ready for battle.  She’d picked her slinky black dress but managed a shade of lipstick that matched the accents on Tony’s tuxedo. It was a statement for a couple who wanted to match but remain elegant.  “He is, and Jason should really move on from his kooky ex.”   
  
Tony whispered. “They don’t get along.”   
  
Abby smiled at the couple, who would be envied and hated by most of Washington. Olivia was the ultimate fixer and wore her reputation like armour and she’d been in the city long enough to hear Tony’s name mentioned as well. Although, for all her digging she couldn’t find out why. She knew he was a Federal Agent that worked with the Navy. To be honest, for Abby, she just loved the way Olivia smiled and didn’t seem to want to play games with Tony. 

~*~

Olivia slid into the limo that was taking them to this event. She would have normally been sipping champagne or plotting how to manoeuvre an event to her liking. Tonight there was none of that - she was there to network and be seen. As strange as it sounded, for a severe workaholic she could relax.

She took a deep breath as they pulled up to the hall. She knew it wouldn’t be long before Fitz and Mellie would make a big entrance. For once, she wouldn’t feel tiny, or a fraud, or many of the other things she’d felt  previously . 

“Are you sure you want to go?” Olivia asked, biting her lip. Tony was great and the last thing she wanted was for Fitz to be a bastard and scare him off.  It had happened with Jake and she could guess a few others. 

“You mean I got all dressed up to seduce you for nothing?” Tony asked, fluttering his eyelashes for effect, knowing it would make Olivia giggle. 

She grinned. “Stick with me, I’ll show you a good time.”

She was going to do this. She took Tony’s offered hand and stepped out of the car and made her way inside. 

~*~   
  
They walked into the ball, waited to be announced and watched as people stared at them in surprise. Tony whispered. “Do I have something on my face?” 

Olivia snorted. “No, it’s the fact I’m on your arm.”   
  
Tony frowned and  tutted. As if they’d done something terribly unclassy . “But I thought I was your arm candy?”

She was snickering and full of mirth.  Tony made sure that she was happy and relaxed as they whirled around the ballroom, he made sure to make Olivia laugh whenever possible.  The first view President Fitzgerald Grant III was treated to when entering the ballroom  was Olivia with her head tilted back and laughing in merriment at something her date had said. The pair were paying no attention to those around them whatsoever . 

The couple, if they’d been paying attention, would have noticed how the President stared mournfully.  To the random onlooker, President  Grant might have been thinking about the latest battle to pass a bill  to look so pensive . He may have been working on securing key votes but in reality - he was watching as his ex moved on from him looking happy and radiant. 

His feelings for Olivia Pope were pure,  or so he thought,  and he wished so many times that he hadn’t been married to Mellie, or that he hadn’t been running for President  when he’d met Olivia . 

“Who is that hanging off ‘Livi’s arm?” 

Fitz looked into his wife’s eyes and she was jealous of Olivia as well. To begin with, she’d been happy to find out that Olivia had quit the White House Communications Director post. She’d taken it as a victory but given the way she’d gone back to being vindictive and bitter toward him - he was guessing it was a hollow victory. 

“I have no idea.”  He answered.

_ But he was going to find out and be having words with the guy. _

_ It was too bad for the President that Olivia Pope was done waiting in the wings. She was done waiting for Fitzgerald Grant to be done with the Presidency. She was done with being relegated to second best. She’d found someone to share her sunlight with and he was pretty good with all her drama. So win-win.  _


End file.
